


Contraposto

by appanage



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, lovemaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:06:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22811404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/appanage/pseuds/appanage
Summary: Matthew and Alfred make love after a shower
Relationships: America/Canada (Hetalia)
Kudos: 66





	Contraposto

Standing in the shower, warm hands clasped upon his hips, Matthew smiled down at Alfred. His hair was soaking wet and sticking to his face, his eyes clear and blue and staring up at Matt, full lips quirked into a smile, showing off his perfectly straight and white teeth. 

The heat from the shower left both of them flushed, Matthew moreso than Alfred. Certainly the latter’s hands, that had now moved from Matthews hips to feel his stomach, lower back, and give his ass a firm squeeze, weren’t helping the mounting heat between the two. 

Despite a naked, beaming, and soaking wet Alfred being a regular occurrence in Matthew’s life, he was still taken aback by his partner’s beauty. He counted himself a very lucky man to be able to come home each day to Alfred. His long-time lover was truly his reprieve from a hectic world, and Matthew wanted so dearly to keep him happy. 

Not wanting to ruin the calm quiet of the moment between them with all the words racing through his head about how lovesick he felt, Matthew simply leaned down and kissed Alfred’s lips. He was met with a happy hum as Alfred kissed him back, pressing their bodies closer together. And there they stood for several moments, kissing each other and feeling the other’s body under the warm spray of water from the shower.

Eventually, Matthew pulled back from Alfred. 

“Can we go to the bedroom and make love?” Matthew whispered as he pressed his forehead against Alfred’s, gentle smile spread across his features. 

Alfred giggled softly, suddenly feeling very moved by Matthew’s romantic words, and he moved one hand which had long been rubbing small circles on Matthew’s skin to touch his jawline. He leaned in for a kiss, and then another, and another. Once again, the pair were caught in an embrace, too interested in the taste of one another’s mouths to care about anything else. 

“Yes... we certainly can.” Alfred eventually replied after breaking their kiss, looking up at Matt with a coy smile spread across his skin. Matthew smiled back down at Alfred, biting his lip and laughing softly. He moved his hands from where they were (one holding Alfred’s left side, the other squeezing his butt) to grasp his shoulders. He held Alfred steady as he leaned in for another kiss with his mouth half open, swiping his tongue out to dip into Alfred’s mouth, tasting the slightly metallic taste of the water from the shower and the soapy taste from his shampoo. 

Finally detaching himself from his lover after another interlude of kisses, Matthew turned, staring down at the taps for a moment, then looking back at Alfred, cheeky smile painted over his features. With Matthew standing in the nude with his weight on one leg, hips twisted just so, Alfred thought that he looked quite a bit like a statue from ancient Greece or Rome. Softly, he chuckled to himself about his own revelation. 

Matthew, opting to ignore Alfred’s laughter and give him the indulgence of his own private joke, turned the taps off. He then pushed open the shower curtains, shaking the water off his body as he stepped out onto the bathmat. Turning around, he offered a hand to Alfred to help him out. 

Not saying a word, the pair dried each other off, got somewhat dressed for bed, combed each other’s hair and stole the occasional kiss from one another as they completed their post-shower routines. After Alfred had finished brushing all of the tangles out of Matt’s hair while he sat in front of the mirror in their bedroom, they took a moment to examine themselves in the mirror. Hair still wet from the shower, their cheeks flushed pink from the heat and anticipation for what was to come, Alfred placed his hand on Matthew’s shoulder and Matthew returned the gesture by placing his hand over Alfred’s. 

“I love you.” Alfred spoke softly to the reflections in the mirror, prompting Matthew to gently smile and squeeze his hand. Slowly, the taller of the two stood up, placing his hands on Alfred’s hips. 

“I love you so much.” Matthew responded, kissing Alfred upon the brow. 

Slowly, Matthew began to walk Alfred backwards from where they were standing at the vanity to their bed. Alfred fell backwards once they reached the bed, arranging himself so that he was lying on the mountain of pillows that they had at the head of their bed. 

Matthew, once again taken aback by how beautiful his partner looked, sat near Alfred’s feet for a moment to take in the sight of Alfred sprawled against the pillows. Matt reached out with one hand to take hold of Alfred’s left ankle, rubbing small circles over his bare skin with his thumb. 

“You are so sexy…” Matthew whispered, prompting a giggle and a playful kick of Alfred’s left leg against the other’s arm. Matt then started to move his hand up, over Alfred’s calf, thigh, hip... He adjusted himself so he was kneeling over Alfred’s body from between his legs. 

In this moment, Alfred reached up to place one hand on the back of Matthew’s neck. He stared into his eyes briefly, appreciating the way that they sparkled in the dim light of their bedroom. He then pulled Matthew in for a kiss, languid and soft, with his tongue seeking entry into Matt’s mouth. Of course, this was granted.

However, unlike their time in the shower, this kiss did not last long. The long minutes spent with their skin pressed together in the shower made the pair eager to begin the promised lovemaking. 

Matthew began to kiss down Alfred’s neck, then to his clavicle, then down his chest, pushing open his bathrobe that was still loosely tied at the waist. Alfred sighed, carding one hand through Matthew’s damp hair as his partner kissed his body, eliciting pleasant tingles down his spine. When Matthew reached his stomach, Alfred moved his hands to feel the strong muscles of his shoulders and back.

All of the gentle kisses and ministrations that his body was receiving was making Alfred dizzy with want. He was feeling very warm and tingly all over, each kiss or caress placed on his abdomen sending a whole new wave of soft pleasure down his spine. Alfred watched as Matthew kissed his body, responding to particularly pleasant touches with soft sighs and quiet moans. 

All the while Matthew was warming Alfred up, Al kept running his hands through Matthew’s hair, tracing the shape of his ears, and creating ticklish feelings as he ran his nails lightly over the skin on Matt’s neck and shoulders. 

By this point, Alfred was so hard he was positively aching to be touched. Eventually, once Alfred could not bare the pleasurable kisses any longer, he pulled Matthew up to kiss once more. Now, he met Matthew’s lips with more fervour than previously, excited by the foreplay and eager to be touched in more exciting places. 

As they kissed, Alfred wrapped his left arm around Matthew’s neck to keep him close. From this position, Alfred took advantage of his free hand to feel Matthew’s stomach and appreciate the firmness of his muscles and the lines of his abdominals. Matthew’s muscles twitched and he laughed softly into Alfred’s mouth, finding the gentle touches a bit ticklish. 

Deciding not to tease his lover with more gentle tickles as Alfred did usually love to do, Alfred reached below the waistband of Matt’s pyjamas and grasped his cock in his hand. Content to find his lover just as hard as he was, Alfred decided to indulge them both, slowly stroking and squeezing Matthew’s dick. 

Matt moaned softly against Alfred’s lips, holding himself steady while Alfred pleasured him. Even though Matthew did quite enjoy getting handjobs from Alfred, and as tempted he might have been to just let Alfred continue with the pleasant touches, he had promised his counterpart something more stimulating for the both of them. 

Matt reached down, grasping Alfred’s forearm to stop his movements. He sat back on knees to catch his breath, observing Alfred’s body and the large bulge in his pants for a moment, before reaching into the bedside table to retrieve the bottle of lube. Dropping it next to Alfred’s body, Matthew set about the task of disrobing himself. He shucked his pyjama pants, then set to disrobing Alfred. 

Gently pushing Alfred back down against the pillows, Matt once again retrieved the lube, pouring it onto his hands and warming it between his palms. Alfred had his right foot flat against the bed so that his leg was bent, and after Matthew had spread the lube over his fingers, he pushed Alfred’s knee further out so that he would have easier access. 

Staring slowly, Matthew pushed his middle finger into Alfred’s tight body, watching the scene with unabashed interest. He spent a long few minutes opening Alfred’s body up, focusing just as much on preparing him as further arousing him. He paid close attention to the sounds that his lover made, and which touches made him squirm and flex his legs and curl his toes. 

He knew that Alfred adored this part of foreplay, and often Alfred would request that Matthew keep going until he came, but not tonight. This certainly did not stop Matt from taking his time with Alfred’s body. Every movement of his fingers elicited a sound that Alfred breathed into his mouth as they kissed, further exciting Matthew.

Eventually, Matthew worked Alfred’s body open to fit three fingers inside him. With his fingers inside Alfred, rubbing small circles over his prostate, Matthew felt that he was witnessing something nigh holy. The way that his lover flexed his thighs and twisted his hips and gasped as Matthew stretched his fingers or pressed them into his body made the Canadian feel so incredibly privileged to witness such a beautiful scene. 

Alfred’s body was so wonderfully responsive, and the way he reacted to every touch made Matthew unbearably hard. 

Alfred moaned and grasped the pillow that he was lying against, bringing Matt back to the moment. “C’mon Matt…. Give it to me now.” Alfred moaned out, biting his lip as Matthew’s fingers moved in a particularly pleasurable way. 

Matthew did oblige, slowly pulling his fingers out of Alfred’s body. He pulled his pyjama pants off, using the excess lube on his hand to slick up his cock, and then some more from the bottle for good measure.

“How do you want it baby?” Matt said, continuing to stroke himself as he rubbed Alfred’s knee with this other hand. 

“Just like this.” Alfred said, wrapping his legs around Matthew’s waist to pull him in closer.   
Matt nodded, smiling down at Alfred. “Sure. Just let me…” Matthew reached for a spare pillow near Alfred’s head, urging Alfred to lift his hips up so that Matt could place the pillow underneath. Even though Alfred didn't ask for it, Matt knew that the pillow made the angle of penetration more comfortable and easier for Alfred, and gave him a better ability to find the spots that Alfred liked best. 

“There.” Matt said, smiling as he leaned over Alfred to kiss his lips as he teasingly rubbed the head of his penis over Alfred’s hole. Alfred moaned and eagerly kissed back, wrapping his thighs tightly around Matthew’s hips to pull him in. Matthew obliged, ceasing in his teasing to press into Alfred’s body. 

They both moaned as Matthew entered, Alfred pushing his hips up into Matthew’s stomach to both urge him to be deeper inside him, but also to press his cock against Matt’s bare skin. Matthew took his time appreciating the warmth of Alfred’s body and the pleasant, wet slide that the lube created as he pressed in. 

Once he bottomed out completely, Matthew started with a slow and steady rhythm, pushing into Alfred’s body with deep strokes that left his lover grasping and clinging to him tightly. As Matt made love to Alfred, he kissed all over the American’s jawline and neck, prompting him to let out to occasional giggle or sigh when Matthew found a ticklish spot. 

They made love like this for some time, Matthew rocking Alfred’s body against the sheets with steady, deep thrusts. After a while, Alfred was flushed down to his chest from the heat of their bodies and his own arousal, and could no longer take the slow and steady pace that Matthew had set. Even though the pressure of Matthew so deep inside him made Alfred feel like he would melt into the sheets, it wasn’t enough. Desiring him to change the pace, Alfred tightened his legs around Matt’s waist and whispered soft urgings into his ear. 

The change of pace knocked the breath out of Alfred. Matthew had switched from slow and deep thrusts to a quicker and harder rhythm that made the head of his cock rub over Alfred’s prostate, and Alfred felt that his very thoughts were being fucked out of his mind. Always one to be vocal in bed, he moaned out praises to how good Matthew was doing, chanting an array of phrases like “so good!”, “just like that!” and “Matthew!” over and over again.

With his head hanging down, pressed against Alfred’s shoulder, Matthew used the arm that was not supporting his weight to wrap around Alfred’s cock. With his own orgasm fast approaching, and judging by Alfred’s body language and vocalizations, Matthew knew that Alfred was right at the edge. And right he was. It only took a few firm strokes in rhythm with his thrusts before Alfred was moaning loudly, squeezing his shoulders and spilling all over Matthew’s hand. 

Continuing to thrust inside Alfred’s body, the feeling of Alfred coming had brought him right to the edge. Once Alfred had gained his awareness back after his orgasm, he caressed Matthew’s still-damp hair and kissed his ear, and that was all it took to push Matt over the edge. He pressed deep inside Alfred, filling him with semen, jerking his hips in an uncoordinated fashion as he rode out his orgasm. 

After a few moments of being held tightly to Alfred’s body, Matthew sighed and kissed his shoulder, moving to look down at his lover. They shared gentle, loving smiles, and Alfred leaned up to kiss Matthew’s lips softly. After sighing once more, Matthew propped himself up more fully so that he could pull out. Matthew lay down next to Alfred, resting his head on Al’s shoulder for a while as they cooled down.

After retrieving some tissues to clean both of them up with, Matthew put his pyjamas back on and helped Alfred to do the same. Climbing under the blankets into their (thankfully) clean bed, Matthew held Alfred tightly from behind as they spooned. Both exhausted by their lovemaking session, they quietly exchanged sweet nothings as they drifted off to sleep together; a warm, comfortable diffused between them.


End file.
